King Me
by Miryoku
Summary: AU Crossover A dream becoming true. The faith in oneself dimmed. The future became corrupted, her life began to change. Masaki Anzu then experience one journey she can never forget along with Sora and friends. DISCONT.
1. A Prolong Dream

Yoku: My first attempt at writing an AU cross-over fic with Yu-Gi-Oh as the main theme. Please be gentle with me. Read and review when you get the chance of finishing it. I really want to know if the story sounds alright.

**Disclaimer**: the series and games added in this fanfic belong to their respectable owners, mainly in this chapter Yu-Gi-Oh is not owned by me nor does Final Fantasy… I could never have the chance nor will of making this all up. If you don't believe me then you're more than happy to research on these shows and game consoles, but I do own some of the OCs that are being played…

Notes:  
_Italics_ Japanese talking, flashbacks, and dreams  
**Bold** talking and sound effects  
**Bold** and _Italics_ places

Honorifics (ones that used in the story, for now):  
-chan: used to express endearment, mostly towards girls. It is also used for little boys, pets, and even among lovers. It gives a sense of childish cuteness.  
-sama: this is one level higher than "-san." It is used to confer great respect

**King Me**

**Summary:** AU X-over A dream becoming true. The faith in one-self dimmed. The future became corrupted, her life began to change.

- -

**Chapter 1: A Prolong Dream**

_Darkness, the whispering seed of one's forgotten light._

_A dream igniting the flame._

_The faith in one-self dimmed._

_All thoughts began to cease, a vision began to blur._

_Nightfall the only connection fell._

_With the dark clouds flooding the atmosphere hoards of daemons stepped forth. Blood dripped down their mouths, their fangs held bodies of dead corpse. Their claws dug deep within the Planet, a growl and snarl blew forth._

_A lone girl stood upon a cliff watching the war, she moved her gaze towards the remaining soldiers. Sympathy held within her blue orbs. She saw them move their mouths as they yelled. She began to wonder if they can see her. Crossing to them slowly she had stopped when two daemons approached her. Fear threw at her, frozen. It lunged, she screamed but no sound came out. Her eyes held at the gruesome face of the creatures until it stopped dead; her line of vision blocked the corpse, with it a fabric fragment replaced her vision. The blue-eyed girl slowly moved her gaze._

_A man, the thought came at her. His left arm hid behind his dark blue cloak his other stood out, a katana in hand, blood dripping down his sword. With a quick swipe the blood disappeared as he looked over his shoulder. He moved his mouth but she heard no sound. The wildness of his blue eyes danced narrowing them in place. _

_That's when it happen a sword sliced his right shoulder, the katana he held dropped. A 'clang' echoed as though she was in a single room. Wide-eyed the man staggered the sword still attached in his flesh, he half turned. She saw his profile and one word slipped from him before her own vision died down._

"…_you…"_

A jolt, the girl flew from her bed the covers slid off her in the process; blowing out a small gasp while it passes through her parted lips. A tick of a clock came to her senses. Resting a cooling palm on her forehead she fell back with her eye lids slowing rolled shut.

**Beep beep be—**

She slammed the snooze button on her alarm clock a frustrated voice broke in her. Throwing her sheets completely off, she landed on two feet and sprang up walking towards her closet getting ready for the day.

"Anzu! You better hurry it up or you'll be late for school!" a call came from somewhere in the kitchen.

The female sighed after walking out heading straight out the door and into the bathroom. "Alright!" she called out slamming the bathroom door.

…

Mazaki Anzu trotted into the kitchen her pink and blue uniform dressed her figure. Blue eyes perked with morning shine her shoulder length hair brushed and swayed.

"Morning," she smiled heading towards her father giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

The man smiled from behind his newspaper. "Morning Anzu…" His grey blue eyes shined with affection the black tips of his hair pulled to the side.

She continued to smile and headed towards her mother who was cooking from behind the heated stove. Her long brown hair rested on her right shoulder an apron slung around her neck.

"Morning mom."

Her mother turned and greeted her while turning off the stove. "Morning Anzu-chan. Do you want any breakfast before you leave?"

Anzu shook her head. Shoulder length brown hair had fanned out as she did so.

"No thanks," she grabbed a piece of bread and chewed on it. "I'll be going now," she said between bites.

"Wait a minute Anzu," her mother commanded her as her father laid down the paper.

Their daughter blinked with confusion etching her features. "What's up?" she questioned pulling out her book bag.

Her parents looked at one another a smile gracing the older woman's lips. "Anzu you know how it'll be your eighteenth birthday pretty soon…"

"Yeah," she blinked walking up to them.

"Well we decided," she motioned towards her father, "to give you your present a little early."

"Wha…" Anzu watched her mother pull out a string from her apron pocket and showed it to her.

"It's my mother's," the older woman replied, "and we want you to have it…" she grabbed hold of her daughter's hands and placed the item in her grasp.

Anzu awed at it. A single crystal pendent twirled around the silver chain. Its golden light flashes bits of color, reflecting off the kitchen window. It had a small cat's eye decorated in the center of the pendent. The top laced with small diamonds the tip pointing down.

"T-this… it's too much," she managed to shake her eyes away.

Her mother smiled. "It's never too much for our darling daughter," she leaned holding her against her chest. "Besides, it's tradition," she pulled back at arm's length.

"Speaking of traditions," her father pushed himself up crossing to the girl's, "there is another gift we wanted to give you."

"Dad, this is—" he silenced her by placing a finger to her lips.

"Now, now… as I was saying—uh," he blinked turning to his wife, "what was I saying again dear?" he playfully asked.

The girls laughed. "You were saying how there was another gift in mind."

"Ah yes," he nodded to himself his eyes filled with playfulness. "I'm sure you're thinking that your mother and I are giving you way too much of a gift but that also applies to the responsibility you now have. Well more responsibility," he added with a smile. "You'll be eighteen pretty soon and you're not a little girl anymore," he reached in to his coat pocket and pulled out a silver watch, "this was my father's it has been passed down to father to son from generations to generations, but," he paused looking down at Anzu who was resting her head on her mother's shoulder. "As you can see we have no boys in this small home of ours minus myself since I am a man," he stated causing the two women to laugh, "Anzu here…" he dangled the watch in to her open hands. "Happy early Birthday sweetie…" he kissed her on the top of her brown hair and pulled back.

Anzu smiled feeling too much pleased by her parents' actions. "Mom Dad… thanks…" she hugged them both.

Her parents both shared a warm smile until the time clock caught their eyes.

"Oh Anzu," her mother broke away, "you better get going or you'll be late for school."

Anzu quickly jumped letting a small curse from under her breath. "Uh, bye mom, dad!" she slipped the watch into her uniform pocket, hanged the pendent around her neck while taking hold of her book bag running out the door.

Her mother shook her head resting a hand on her cheek. "That girl…"

The man beside her chuckled and kissed her on the temple while holding his wife from behind.

- -

_**Sei – The World Beyond**_

Darkness enclosed the whole arena. The scent of blood flowed through each in every sense. Chills ran down spines, the foul of daemon corpses lay still with it the death of each and every honorable warrior. From the far end of the field a camp lay dormant. Guards walked about the front, back, and side fences guarding each and one them with close eyes. The shuffling of the armor clashed as they walked. Their weapons pulled in front of them warning bells rang in their minds.

From the center of the camp lay a much larger tent. The tent belongs only to the Commander in charge. His name was never spoken only to those who were close; some ignores the rules and calls him by name.

Barrels were stacked all around; weapons were pulled in close range. The wounded lay in their beds overcome by sleep, the blood and pounding in their veins continued to beat. Bandages were soon covered; the sleeping soldiers lay in their cots.

Daemons, the master mind of the human world lay awake. Those wait for the moment to strike some hid in their corners waiting for the bright of dawn to awaken. Their scaly forms reeks of blood, open wounds were never treated. Their black eyes glowed from the dark of day. Nails so long they mark the very Planet. Fangs poke out of their large form awaiting hunger to near.

A slice pieced through another daemon as it approached the camp; mostly those of the young wanting to fill its hunger. A young man spiked up hair fluttered in the cold wind drew back his sword wiping the daemon's blood off with a clean flick of his wrist.

His red cape flew in proportion of the wind, blonde bangs swaying to the side. He turned to his group with concern in his eyes.

"Everyone's alright?" His allies nodded their heads. 'That's good…' he thought. "Alright, let's head back to camp," he sheathed his sword on to his hip and journeyed onward.

"Yami!" a voice commanded him.

Yami weaved past his group meeting up with his usual friend. A young man with blonde hair and tainted color armor stood before him.

"Jounouchi…" his name was addressed walking up to him with a hand on the tip of his sword. "Is something the matter…?"

Jounouchi, the lower mark of a soldier lowered his gaze. "Something like that… It's the Commander…"

His heart skipped a beat. "What about?"

"He was wounded…"

Yami's amethyst eyes stood in shock. 'That can't be…' he brushed past him. "Where is he located Jounouchi?"

The blonde warrior fell in to step with him. "In the center of camp… Shizuka is currently with him…"

Shizuka, the younger sister of Jounouchi Katsuya had stayed along with him. She had promised her older brother that she would stay out of the battles and help cure the wounded with her magic. She then had developed a major crush on the Commander after her stay within the war.

The two men encountered the tent and stepped inside. There in a single cot sat the Commander, his shoulder bandaged and the depths of his eyes held in contact with the dirt floor.

"Commander," Yami walked up to him.

Blue eyes shined as he perked his chin up. The younger woman stared down at her lap. The dress she wore as cut clean, long auburn colored hair stationed her features.

The Commander ignored his address as he stood up wobbling in the process. Shizuka caught his action rising as well.

"Commander please lay back down," she pleaded placing a hand on his arm.

The man pushed her away walking towards his accessories. Jounouchi had caught his sister in time glaring holes at the rude man. He needn't open his mouth or he'd be tasting the tip of the Commander's sword plunging at him.

"Give me the status of the battle Katsuya…" he soon replied clasping on his uniform covering his once bare chest.

The color blue rode along his shoulders as he slipped his arms into sleeves. Fixing his collar he clipped his cloak around him.

"So far… the daemons that we let loose have been pushed back, most have been killed at our hands…" he answered as he straightens on all twos.

"What of the men?"

"Many have died sir…" a soft gasp as heard from the single woman.

The Commander cursed under his breath. Fully adjusted he faced them; cold blue eyes voiced his emotions his brown bangs slightly clipped above his eyes.

"I want everything to be packed! Battle or no battle we're going to end this!" he waltzed past them flinging the curtains out of his path.

"Wait a minute!" Yami suddenly spoke. "How the hell, are we going to do that?!"

The Commander distanced himself them. Many of the wounded and some not so, had stopped their pace.

"There are others Yami," he half-turned, "you do the math…" he added rather coldly.

They silently watched him take off. Jounouchi had shouted something towards the people while Yami stared off in to the distance. He clenched a fist and ran to where the Commander had taken off; wanting to get something off his chest.

Spotting him he shouted. "What happen back there?"

The tail of the man's blue cloak flew. For a mere second he pondered at the statement, wondering what he had meant.

"Nothing," he soon answered not wanting to turn and face him. The wound he had received entered his mind.

Yami growled out of annoyance. "Do not protest. I know you… we've been friends ever since I could remember. Now answer me…" he tilted his chin. "What happen back there?"

There was silence amongst the two. The tall man turned walking away from him.

"Se—"

"Nothing, so just leave it at that…" he quickly stated.

Yami sighed watching as he disappeared around a corner. He waited then too turned but ceased doing so. A hooded clocked stranger stood a few steps away; the man felt for his sword.

**The dark clouds are calling…**

The warrior ignored the stranger's call. He unsheathed his sword and took aim holding his posture.

"State your name?!" the persona once again ignored his cry.

**The one who lives lies of course…**

'What…?'

There was silence between the two. Time seemed to have stopped. No sounds were kept clean all was mutely silent.

**The one will come…**

**The one will conquer…**

**The one will die for the purest blood…**

"What are you saying? Cease talking in riddles!" Yami commanded.

The stranger laughed the black hood still covered its countenance.

**Do not be afraid… or the darkness will bind you… for the person you seek for is just around the corner…**

A burst of wind blew hazardously while Yami covered himself, the sword still gripped in his hand. Eyes clenched tight, he waited for the wind to die down.

"Ugh…" he cracked an eye open.

A sudden stillness took form causing him to lower his arms down. His eyes lay before the empty space; he was shocked to say the least at the whole outcome. The person was out of clear view so was the camp that he was in.

"Yami, there you are," Jounouchi's voice reached his ears.

"Jounouchi," Yami turned his gaze towards his friend. "What's going on?" he fully faced him.

Katsuya blinked in confusion, perched on his dark-haired horse. "Why it's time to leave," he gestured to the empty camp.

Yami stood shocked for a mere second. He then twirled about observing the deserted camp. The fires were put out; tents were pulled into cargo as did the barrels. Soldiers climbed on to their horses while some walked with weapons in hand. Everything seemed to flash at him, when he and stranger spoke it was only a few seconds and yet when he looked at the camp it looked like hours.

"What's the hold up?" the previous Commander hiked up his blue eyes held with impatience. No one responded as he rolled his eyes and handed Yami the reigns to another horse. "Come on… the sooner we head in to the next town the better," he strolled off aided by his white mane horse.

Yami watched him leave then heaved his weight allowing being perched on his horse, ignoring the silent steps.

"How could this have happen, in a moment's time no less?" he mumbled, "and just what did the being mean…?"

"Yami!"

The man perked his attention away sighing in the process. He gave once last look at the camp and made way commanding his horse to walk off with the herd.

"Strange…"

- -

"Strange," Anzu eyed the watch held in her open hand.

The pendent gleamed off its hinges the silver plate cast a small reflection.

"What's wrong?" a girl, who currently sat next to her, turned her attention towards her friend.

Anzu shift to her, "Huh? Oh it's just I can't seem to open this." She gestured to her pocket watch.

The girl grinned, "Let me take a whack at it."

"Kin," her friend warned.

Kin held her hands up in defense, "Kidding, but no really I think I could open it up for you."

Anzu silently eyed her. The two girls sat side by side together in the classroom chairs. Her friend Ozuka Kin shared a lunch with two other girls who were currently settled on the opposite side of the two. Kin's appearance altered with the same colored eyes as Anzu's. Her long brown hair was positioned to the left side of her, a blue ribbon danced in her long strand.

"Alright, but be careful with it," she handed her the watch.

Kin smiled. "Don't worry… Careful is my middle name."

"No it's not," another female friend of theirs spoke aloud, lightly laughing.

Kin shot her a look, "Shush Lona."

First name talked aloud, the girl appeared with a wide smile on her face. Short blonde hair ruffled towards the side of her while she laughed resuming her half eaten lunch. Kin gazed her eyes at the watch her forefinger tracing the smooth outline of the silver plate.

"This is really nice," she mumbled her blue eyes seemed mesmerized. "Where'd ya get it?"

Anzu smiled remembering the morning's scene. "My dad gave it to me for an early birthday present…" she pauses, "um, Kin does your family have…" she racked her mind for the correct term.

"Have what?"

"You know family traditions…?"

Kin scratched the side of her chin. "Uh," she gave her a confused look. "Well… yeah we do… I'm sure everyone does…" She looked at in the eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason… it's just…" Anzu looked away collecting her thoughts.

Yui, another girl looked at her from the corner of her eyes. Her long black braids laid upon her shoulders, amethyst eyes glowed with a neutral look.

"Does that watch and pendent worth something?"

"Huh…?" all three girls turned their attention towards their monotone friend.

Yui closed her eyes for a tad second. "What I mean is…" purple eyes cast a glow staring her friends' faces. "Is it worth something of value towards your family…?"

Anzu blinked her words crossing to her. The pendent glinted from the classroom's lit window, an open breeze flew threw towards them. Countless conversation seemed hush to them.

"I'm not really sure…" she fingered the stone around her neck, looking away towards the watch in Kin's hand. "I mean… my parents talked to me about it sometime ago but that was ages…"

'Hm…' Yui took accounted for looked away from the necklace. "The light…"

"Huh…"

Purple eyes drifted else where in the room. "Never forget your light Anzu… we'll always be there with you…" she stated rather randomly.

"O-okay…" Anzu seemed to stutter not really sure how to respond.

"Don't mind Yui," Lona slung an arm over her. "She likes to hand people riddles."

"Lona!" Kin argued, "That's not really nice to say."

Lona raised her hands. "I was just kidding…"

Yui gave her friend a small smile as did Anzu and lunch continued as planned, the watch placed back in Anzu's pocket. The conversation drifted heading into a new round of small talk.

…

A bell rang forth ending the day's lecture. Thousands of voices went by as students of Domino High were let out. It was mid**-**evening with the evening sun drifting down the horizon. Waves of red and orange lifted the atmosphere above the Earth. The city's street lights blinked on while the students exited out of the courtyard. Laughter rang from across the street. Passing building and brick color walls the view as pictured.

"Ha, ha, oh man…" a girl laughed while slinging her book bag as she twirled. "The way they pants him was so hilarious," Lona cried pointing at a young man striding next to Kin.

The male growled. "Shut the hell up!" he urged, "I just want to get home and forget about this awful day."

The group laughed.

"Aww…" his male friends mocked, "does Tai feel embarrassed about showing his bottom to everyone at school?"

The girls shouted looking red.

"Ah! Images!" Kin buried her eyes.

Lona laughed, "It burns!"

They continued to laugh again.

"But you know," Anzu's eyes glinted with mischief placing a finger on her chin, "you do have one nice ass." She smirked earning another round of laughter from her group of friends.

Tai blushed at her sudden statement while his other two male friends made it more difficult from him to turn away.

Features turned bright red he buried his face in his hands, the book bag strapped on his wrist. Tai was a tall boy with black hair. The side of was trimmed leaving it spiked, his bangs swayed to the left side of his face. The other two boys strolled along with them. Matsunaga, a smart boy with emerald eyes, walked along the concrete path. His blonde hair was spiked up then waved to the right of him; bangs covered the tips of his eyes. The other boy grinned with amusement. Brown hair was also trimmed and cut short with his hair also spiked like the rest of his male friends. Some of his bangs covered half of his eyes leaving his hazel eyes to dance before his countenance.

"Kamui," Anzu resisted the urge to laugh, "leave him alone."

Kamui the boy with brown withdrew from him chuckling while doing so.

"Finally!" Tai blew out. "Thank you," he looked at Anzu with appreciation.

Anzu smiled while they continued to walk and talk. The group of friends passed by several stories, several brick walls, and cross walk until they reached their destination.

"Welp and this where we part ways," Lona exclaimed dramatically.

"Aw don't worry," Matsunaga, also known as Matt, spoke up. "There is always tomorrow," he earned himself a smile.

"Ah yes, tomorrow…" Yui spoke in her monotone voice.

"Mah!" Lona resisted the urge to throw a punch. "Saturday! Yes! Thank Kami-sama it's finally here!" she shouted.

Kin smiled at her enthusiasm placing her hands on her hips. "If only you could for once act like when it's time for school," she lightly laughed.

Lona gave a small cry. "No way!" she shook her head vigorously with hands clenched in front of her. "School is so boring!" she stressed the last syllable with hate.

"Whatever you say Lona…"

"It's the truth!"

The two argued. Anzu cleared her throat balling a fist in a gesture type way. She quickly earned her friends attention.

"As much as I hate to ruin this pathetic fight," both girls rubbed the back of their heads sheepishly, "I'm just gonna go and say bye to you all of you now…"

"Aw, you're leaving?" Lona's voice spoke.

"Well duh," she gave her 'duh' look.

Lona blew a raspberry at her. "Fine, I'm gonna miss my shows anyways…"

Kin waved first after inching her way away from them. "Bye you guys," she walked off in a different direction.

Kamui too spoke up, waving both his hands in the air his book bag limping. "Yeah bye!" he took off running grabbing hold of Kin's bag.

"Hey!"

Everyone watched her run off after him the two other boys soon followed after a farewell warning.

"You could so tell he likes her," Lona replied with a side-glance.

"No I don't!!" came a quick reply from the boy.

The ladies laughed bidding farewell. Yui had silently stayed behind watching Anzu from the corner of her eye. She took a step forward her dark jacket fluttered in the evening wind.

"Anzu…"

"Uh… yeah?" she lowered her arm down after waving bye.

She fully faced her. "Don't forget what I said… Alright…?"

Completely bewildered at her statement she agreed nevertheless. "Alright…"

Yui offered her one last smile before drifting away from her. Her form soon disappeared around the corner. Anzu endured before shifting her weight. Alone on the walk she stretched her arms over her head passing many corners of the neighborhood memorizing her street. The sun had slowly sunk behind the clouds as did the houses she continued to pass. Her crystal pendant jingled along her neck, the colors radiation off her. Cream colored hand reached inside her blazer pocket where her other gift lay. Lightly taking it out, she peered at the plate rather closely.

"_Is it worth something of value towards your family…?"_

The question came at her. Anzu shook her head after stopping her casual stroll. The street light above her flashed on.

"Oh course it is…" she mumbled. Pressing her fingers near the folds of the plate she struggled to pry it open. "Oh come on…" she fumbled a soft 'tick' sounded. "It's not one of those locked lockets… So why-can't-I-open-it," the watch slipped Anzu had quickly went to retrieve it before it fell.

She sighed in relief after slouching from her posture. The girl gave up rather quickly the dark clouds above sudden appeared. A dark perfume reached her senses. Anzu altered her gaze from the floor to sky.

'Smoke,' she thought her eyes focused on the huge dark grey cloud.

Something rang inside her. At first she took a couple of steps forward until she broke out in to a run. Turning a corner where her house she lay, she gave a loud cry.

Her home, her small family home was burning. Red flames engulfed the small area. Wicked crackles spit and broke. Her neighborhood stood silent as though a fire wasn't taking place.

With no thoughts in mind Anzu ran her grip on the watch fell on to the ground.

"Mom! Dad!" she nearly broke down.

A cloak figure blocked her path unexpectedly. Anzu tripped and fell a sweet melody played behind, wide-eyed.

**Flames burn child…**

Anzu sat still, frozen in place. Fear had picked itself. A bubble formed in the back of her throat.

**The dark clouds will slowly burn you…**

'What?' Anzu feared, not understanding a word he or she is saying.

The hooded figure raised a finger. The flames behind the form continued to burn the melody carried through.

**It seeks the light…**

**The purest blood can only be helped…**

**Will you help it?**

Anzu didn't know what to say. A final 'tick' imploded from behind, the area around her became still. The flames stood, the rot of death blocked her senses. Blue eyes drifted, the crystal pendent gave its last glow.

She had nodded absent-minded; the cloaked stranger knew her answer.

**Don't be afraid, the light is always there to guide you…**

A blinding light flashed all around her as the melody lasted.

**Strength is all you really need… Anzu…**

Red flames vanquished and the Planet became animated again. The two forms was no where to be seen.

- -

_**Sunset Isle – Tavern of D**_

Wars the never ending… Many had fell victim to them, some decided to get out of them. Then some dies within the battles. Each and every warrior had fallen in to trap with their foes. Either tormented… either eaten alive… some continued to live.

The Commander was one. He had lost all hope in committing himself to save others. He did it only to save one person and that was his only brother. His only family… He fell victim to the obstacle at hand and lost him. The soul of his heart burn with hate… he had lost his light… He feels for no one other than himself but for the vengeance of his brother.

Emotionless blue eyes stood within the depths of his every core. No one dared to push him, not even the one he calls his best friend. They know their place and many people tramples upon them.

Tavern of D is very core of all warriors and knights alike to go and visit. Some goes to the board to check on hunting others go there for heavy conversation. There have been times of fun but in Sunset Isle it had suddenly changed.

It was over a year ago; the daemons had passed the gate of Sunset Isle and started to attack. No one was there to save it. Soon the World was lost. Nothing could have been saved minus the people who hid themselves well.

The daemons takes the humans soul and stories them as energy. As for the body… well they feast upon their flesh until they are rightfully full. It was vile and disgusting and no one really wanted that.

Over by the corner sat a long booth. The front door of the tavern was pulled open many warriors alike piled in. Shouts and mindless chatter was spoken some ignored the background.

An Egyptian woman and her brother sat within the Commander and his two men. One of them was the sister. Isis Ishtar and her brother Malik sat face to face with Yami and the Commander. Their eyes filled with grief.

The older woman of twenty-some lowered her gaze towards her beverage. A soft glow lifted around her exotic clothing, a satin veil covered the top portion of her black hair.

"The door of darkness is slowly leaking…" she silently whispered.

Her brother Malik gave her a worried look. "Sister…" blue solemn eyes admired him.

"I'm sorry but the owner isn't here right now," the waitress replied after being stopped by their table.

"I see… well thank you," Yami turned away after waving the woman off. "So what now…?" he turned to his friend.

The Commander fingered the ring of his mug. A hand supported the weight of his chin. He bore an indifference look on his face.

"Commander…" Shizuka voiced breaking the thoughts of the man's. "Is there something wrong…? You seemed to be awfully quiet recently…" she paused. "Well more quiet than usual…"

His azure eyes cast to the side. "It's nothing that concern's you Kawai…"

The woman flinted at the use of her last name one that was different than her older brother. Ever since her mother and adopted father gotten married it was then changed to Kawai and that was years ago.

"Commander…" Isis spoke her glow dispersed. "Just what exactly are you planning…? Obviously you and like the others have been fighting this war for ages now… Are you waiting for something to happen or—" she stopped.

"Hn…" this brought his attention. "Or what?"

The woman stiffened as she changed the subject. "Do you know the usage of darkness?"

"Darkness…?" he leaned a chin to his hand.

"The feeding of light… the lost of one's faith… the eternity swept of living in vengeance…" she cited a glow outlined her.

Her brother soon predicted that an outcome will arise. He turned his gaze away not wanting to hear more.

"The daemons are heading forth… are they not, Commander?"

"Hn…" the man closed his eyes, a chin to his hands.

The woman countered his answer, getting deep in his thoughts. "You were also wounded, correct?"

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously at her. Shizuka who sat near her brother brought clenched hands towards her chest.

"Yes, he—"

"Shut up," he interrupted her. The Commander glared back at the older woman. "Just what the hell do you know anyways?" he leaned placing an arm on the counter. "You can't just waltzed up here telling me some sort of riddle and now you're—"

Isis silenced him, the glow around her faded. "I know Commander…" her blue eyes spoke the rest to him.

He scoffed pushing his arm away from her. "I don't need this…" he pushed himself out of the booth, walking out of the Tavern.

His allies watched his retreating form. The front door of the tavern closed shut the mess hall continued to pile.

The man strolled about the town leaving behind the building. His cape flew at him while the wind danced around. Soon with the changing seasons a new foe had came up along with a new Hero. Boxes and barrels a like piled around buildings some trees were forked upon the main road.

The sound of footsteps pounded behind him enclosing the man's thoughts. He quickly turned around and felt for his sword. He growled while cursing to himself, the warrior had left his weapon back at the tavern. A silhouette came at him and crashed into his frame. He grunted in pain after falling back on the hard concrete floor of the main road. Half rising he glared at the person hunched over him.

'It's her!' his blue eyes widen gawking at the figure.

The girl's brunette hair lifted unveiling crystal blue eyes. Her uniform was covered in dirt the brown of her hair parted her features. Wide-eyed she quickly jumped her eyes filled with fear. The Commander soon followed lifting himself up.

He grabbed hold of her by the shoulders. "What's wrong?" he asked with a bit of force.

"_You have to help me!"_ Anzu pleaded.

The man lifted a brow not understanding a word she's saying. "What?"

"_Please!"_ she abruptly looked behind her spotting a black being from afar she began to scream.

A name not said, her 'savior' winced at her sudden action but averted his eyes ahead of him. 'Heartless…' he thought coming to terms with the enemy.

Heartless, a small black creature able to form within the grounds lurched forward with many following. Stepping forward he shielded the girl from the small creature only to see many of them appear around the two.

'Shit,' he cursed eyeing the black crowd.

One of the creatures moved about and began to pounce straight for Anzu. Her blue eyes caught its movements and screamed again. She buried her face in the man's cloaked back his right arm shielded the side of her. Her savior caught her scream and pushed them both out the way while more Heartless formed and staggered towards them. He gritted his teeth and waited for impact but felt nothing. Eyes peeled open he sat up, the girl soon followed.

Another warrior or two fenced them from the front. Both forms were slim looking identically alike minus their outfits and hair styles.

"Strife… Leonhart…" their names were spoken.

The long-mane brunet looked over his shoulder at him. His blue eyes gleamed, a smirk played at the corner of his mouth.

"Kaiba…"

The young man's name soon mentioned; Anzu kneeled watching the final outcome.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Yoku: Hope that didn't sound too crappy and yes as I said before this is my first attempt at writing an AU and cross-over fic. More series will be shown as will the rest of the Final Fantasy characters and another game we all know and love. Oh and I hope my notes and the way I wrote the story didn't confuse any of you readers.

Really hope that I don't make any of the characters **OOC** if so I'm truly sorry. The next chapter will soon be updated, so get ready for it. For a little overview the next chapter tells us more about the characters especially the role of Kaiba Seto and Mazaki Anzu. I can't wait to write it out!

Oh and also grammar and spelling will be fixed somewhere next week.

Till next time. Read and Review for me, I'd greatly appreciate the comments you all send me!


	2. Anew Understanding

(**I had a problem with the previous ending so I had to take this chapter down sorry for the inconvenience everyone) **

Yoku: Yay!! I finally have the time to update!! It was tough but I finally pulled though! Anyways, going forward… Thank- you to those who have reviewed I'm really thankful for all you taking the time in reading it. It's different and it's really fresh and I just really love it!!

As for the pairing in this is story, yes it is another Seto and Anzu! I just love those two!

Also, sorry for not updating any sooner! Just by the length of this it would take some time for me to update, since I have two other stories that I'm currently writing. **Instant Noodles** is also a good one to read. So if you like random-ness and the likes please read and review! It's all about Seto Kaiba people!!

Opps sorry getting off the subject here… Anyways as you may guess this story is pretty much an experiment. Meaning I'm experimenting with writing different forms of anime series. So it will take me some time to get the characters actions and gesture right. I'm not a big fan of OOC if you haven't guess already with my other stories.

So, finally, as I end I just wanted to say thank you again for the six of you who have reviewed I was so happy that all of you liked it! And without further ado, I present Chapter 2!

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts are respectfully owned by Square Enix and by Tetsuya Nomura. Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle and xxxHOLIC are owned by the makers of CLAMP. And finally Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi. So in closing I do not own, people…

Notes:

_Italics_ Japanese talking, flashbacks, and dreams

**Bold** talking and sound effects

**Bold** and _Italics_ place

Honorifics (ones that used in the story, for now):

-chan: used to express endearment, mostly towards girls. It is also used for little boys, pets, and even among lovers. It gives a sense of childish cuteness.

-sama: this is one level higher than "-san." It is used to confer great respect

-kun: used at the end of boys' names to express familiarly or endearment. It is also sometimes used by men among friends, or when addressing someone younger or of a lower station.

Translation Notes:

**Manju**: a type of big, white, wheat-dough bun

**Chapter 2: Anew Understanding**

_Voices of a flower…_

_The blood seeping off a wound…_

_A tight pressure began to build…_

_The light had suddenly appeared…_

_A flicker or two had sounded a light leak plopped beside her. A lone figure stood in the darkness edging its way around a corner. Anzu's eyelids flinted ever so, her hand curled as she returned in her mind beginning to awake in her sleeping slumber. A moan or two lapsed her blue eyes peeked from underneath. Groggily sitting up she slowly brought a hand to her head. A tick was set beside her, the melody had longed last played._

"_W-what… happened…?" she questioned to herself aiding her legs into a more comfortable position._

_Hands laid flat against the cold ground she perked her head up moving her bangs to the side a bit. A dim light flickered indicating it's lost of seeing clearly. The melody from before made her move her gaze elsewhere; she gingerly picked her pocket watch up and examined it hoping that it wasn't broken._

_Taking her eyes off the silent 'ticking' and the melody that swirled about, she snapped it shut and pocketed in her pink blazer. Slowly pushing herself up she swayed to the side a bit hoping to not fall over from the lack of balance. Using a close range of the building, she moved about the dark alleyway her eyes slowly adjusting._

_Fear and a sense of loneliness captured her. She balled a fist and made her way away from the building heading towards the light in front of her. Moving her eyes about she noticed some boxes were stored in corners of the building while a fence dressed the outer line of her vision. She paid no heed to anything else as she kept walking._

_Obvious to her surroundings she picked her pace. The shadows behind her became lurking, the dark starting to creep her._

"_Hello!" she cried aloud hoping to catch anyone from the building's attention. "Hello!!" she tried again but nothing met her only the resumed silence._

_She sighed bringing her arms down when she heard a clatter bang behind her. Anzu quickly twirled and was met with pure darkness. Heart beet quickened she inched back a tremble of fear passed her lips._

_From inside the dark alley open yellow eyes gawked at her. Many had stared at her, never moving until it saw her move back they began to pounce taking action._

"_AIIE!!" the girl screamed and took off the creatures tailing behind her._

Anzu held her grip on the man's shoulder. Her eyes never broke in contact with the creatures she wasn't accustomed to. The three men had fenced her, their weapons drawn; the color in their eyes had narrowed.

"Can you stand?" Kaiba half turned to her slowly accepting a weapon from one of the men.

Anzu looked at him a bit unsure and nodded to herself. The male reluctantly helped her by heaving her by the nook of her arm. The blue of his cape slightly turned in action.

"Leon…" Strife a man with blonde hair addressed.

"Hm…" Leon replied looking over at him at the corner of his eye. "What is it Cloud?"

Cloud gazed over at the crowd of Heartless looking for a way through. His eyes showed his way of direction while Kaiba helped shield the girl with his form.

"We need to work on this at the right time…" he pointed with his sword. "Over there, towards the Tavern…" he nodded in command.

_**Tavern of D**_ was a ways away from them. The path they stood was swarming with small Heartless their petit orbs focused on them. Kaiba gritted his teeth together the blue in his eyes held with frustration. The three men waited for the right time. Counting heads they soon raced off.

"Hya!!" they slashed in front of them the creatures slowly falling and vanished.

"Run!" Cloud yelled at the girl perking his head in her direction.

Anzu leaped never once being told what to do and dashed off with Cloud in front of her clearing both their paths. Leon took the right of her cutting through any Heartless that dared pounce over him. Kaiba on the other side his katana came in contact with each foe his blue eyes danced with dominance.

She felt a tug at her wrist, her eyes directed at the EX-SOLDIER before her.

"We have to keep moving!" he shouted to her, his black gloved hand covered her small frame.

She paid no mind to him. Her eyes then wandered again going in all direction. It went towards the Heartless, then to the men; her state of mind swimming with question.

'Just what are those things?!' she wanted to cry out by restrained herself.

Anzu let out a yelp as she tripped over; the grip of the man's loosening from her sudden fall. All three men turned heads their eyes widen watching her from afar. The girl slowly picked herself up, the men's scream reached her ears as they too was surround by the dark creatures. The light of the town was dim with light, a hollow howl swept through. Wide-eyed the creatures staggered to her raising their arms as so. With nothing to protect herself she held her arms up in defense covering half her body. The pendant around her neck gave its last will to glow, while an unknown voice boomed through up above her.

"Give me strength!!" landing clapped in front of her.

Anzu's eyes still held closed, the arms still secured before her sitting form. Multiple swipes were heard, a clang or two banged. Heartless after another quickly dispersed leaving a much smaller crowd. Stillness came to her while she peek her eyes open. A vision of brown spiky hair was met through her arms. The stranger's right shoe had angled while a key like blade was brought down. Anzu had brought her arms down in meeting.

"Are you alright?" a pair of light blue eyes met with hers as he leaned.

The girl didn't know how to respond to the question. A hand stretched out she thoughtlessly accepted while he helped her to her feet.

"Sora it's about time you got here," one of the men responded.

The young teen released her as he turned half way giving the older men a grin. "Eh heh… sorry about that… I've been busy…" he rubbed the back of his rather sheepishly.

Sora, Anzu needn't have to guess, wore a soldier like outfit. Not nearly the same as the one called Cloud nor Leon or Kaiba. A short vested hood nested his upper body complete with a shirt underneath and a crown necklace. Baggy pants dressed the rest of his attire as some pockets poked along side, each with dark blue as his main whole the others stripped with yellow and red. His weapon was held in his right hand a grip on it still tight.

The other two was cloaked in their own individual style.

Cloud Strife with blonde spiky hair wore mostly black. The two gloves dressed his hands; a knitted cloth rode above his upper torso. The black of his pants reached to the ends of his boots. A bulky blade was held with his leading grip, a half long sleeve dressed his left shoulder covering his whole arm, the sign of a lion dwelled upon his shoulder plate.

Leon the other male stood beside his other companions wore a vested uniform. A white cotton shirt lay underneath; blue jeans masked his remaining attire. A scar danced between his blue eyes, his brown bangs slit.

Mainly Kaiba was left. His blue eyes chilled her to the core. His outfit rather strange to her, the back of his cloak was fixed back. His arms held across his chest. An original Japanese uniform was underneath his cloak, all dressed in royal blue.

Anzu shoved her attention away a memory of some sort had filtered in her mind. _"Um…"_ she began catching the attention of the young man from before.

Sora had turned his head in questioning. The Kingdom Key stilled, the crystalline pendant glowed from within. Anzu clasped her hands together wanting to get some answers straight.

"Something wrong?" he asked watching her as she inched back.

Kaiba and the others had too noticed lowering their weapons and glanced around the perimeter; the tavern not too far away from where they stood.

Anzu shook her head. _"No, that's not it… It's just—"_

Confusion etched the men's faces not understanding a word she had said. They had notice her stop in mid-sentence, worry had crossed their minds. The keyblade was soon caught in action. Sora too had noticed. A beam of white light flashed at the tip of the blade. With force his arm was lifted, an aura surrounded the pendant Anzu wore as it too lifted above her breast.

Surprise gasps filled the air as much as a step ran forth; a surrounding light captured the two but mainly Anzu, as her eyes became distance her head lifted back from the intense power the key had created. Numerous visions reached within her.

As soon as the beam ended, the keyblade was brought down and Anzu fell. The lids of her eyes soon closed in vision the pounding of footsteps were distance to her as her body fell upon another; her saviors ran to her before she blanked out.

"…he…hey…?"

**Darkness found itself.**

A flint, the hush voices stilled all around. No light became unbearable. A wakening moan or two glided, her vision coming back to her. The memories were a haze as she slowly brought a hand up rubbing her head in total déjà vu.

"You alright?" a dark form hovered before her with concern observing as she lay awake.

Anzu's blue eyes peeked in confrontation. A dark silhouette stood leaning, its form oddly familiar to her.

"_L-Lona…?"_ Anzu grasped confirming the short hair the person conceived.

The being tilted its head to the side. "Lona, who's that?" she then replied completely at lost.

"_Eh?"_ Anzu sat up carefully.

Her blue eyes came in contact with every worried faces in the room. Some of the men she had seen others she doesn't even know.

'Where am I…?'

The girl slowly sat up from her resting place. A dim room was lit, many tables and chairs were scattered about. A bar table was at the side, various brand drinks dressed the top self. The front door couldn't be seen in eye's view.

"_Huh…"_ Anzu turned small warmth was provided on her shoulder.

Isis directed her with worry as she leaned in questioning. "We were worried that you wouldn't awaken… can you stand?"

Anzu hesitantly nodded; noticing then that she had been laid down in a booth with many unknown faces watching her. The girl slid out with the help of the older woman at hand.

"What strange clothes you harbor…" she heard the women comment.

The short-haired girl who first spoke aloud chimed in. "Her clothes are strange? What about yours—" she earned herself a soft bruise. "Ow," she faced another woman with dark hair, "Tifa…"

Tifa with her hair so long glared down at her. "Yuffie don't be so rude…" she added sternly.

The girl gave her a dirty look before waving it off. Anzu had stayed quiet not really paying any aid to them. She felt a small nudge to the side.

"Are you alright?" Shizuka posed the question to her with concern. "I mean you were almost caught by those Heartless…"

'Heartless?!' Anzu's eyes held with remembrance.

One of the men sensed her distress as he too stepped forward, his red cape tailed behind him. "Please girl… What is your name?" he first began with a kind voice.

Anzu clenched a hand in front of her. _"Mazaki Anzu…"_

Yami raised a brow as did others. "Mazaki," he practiced.

"_No,"_ she shook her hair lightly lifted. _"Anzu!"_

The man balanced at her sudden out-burst. "Anzu…" her name rolled off his tongue while he blinked.

The young girl with her name finally said, slouch her shoulders and sighed. Realization soon struck her, fear then replaced itself.

'Eh! That's right; the fire, that guy, this place!' Her eyes panicked. _"Where the heck am I?!"_ she cried catching the people off guard once again.

Yami straighten himself rather slowly taking her by the shoulder. "Calm down Anzu," he voiced.

The girl shook her head._ "I can't calm down! I don't even know who the heck you people are! And my parents_— she soon fell the hands of the man slipped as she kneeled. 'Mom… Dad…' she flashed towards the burning fire. Anzu brought a hand through her face a disbelieving look appeared. 'It can't be…' she shook her head ignoring the worried aura around her.

The voices of the crowd pushed out as they neared, Yami's hands laid on her once again. A clatter sounded while a flip switched, a soft glowing melody began to play.

Soft and still Anzu bent her gaze towards the source. The hands of the clock ticked in rhythm. The melody toned sweet as ever. Memories of sorts filtered in. Visions of her friends formed in her mind.

"_We'll always be there with you…"_

Anzu's eyes slightly widen, one of her hands dropped edging to pick it up. The other occupants in the room had long gone noticed her as their own memories came to them. Some were at peace others relived their own merci.

**The light…**

"_Never forget your light…"_

**Anzu…**

"_Anzu-chan…"_

**Purest blood…**

"_Don't forget…"_

**Will you help it?**

"_Alright…?"_

A snap the watch held close, its melody disappeared. Silence grew anew, her blue eyes shed with tears as well with remorse of confusion, her countenance tilted up. Yami stiffened from upon her gaze. Wonder and worry radiated his profile.

"_Take me home…"_ she managed clutching a fist close to her heart.

Neither one of them could even decipher what she had said. The anguish had crossed the girl's heart. Sora turned his attention towards everyone in the room, his weapon nowhere to be found.

"Should we take her to Merlin's…?" he checked.

Isis shook her head from her side of the room; her brother stared down at the girl. As she spoke her blue eyes held her answer.

"Let us take her **there**…" she turned to them Yami perking his head in her direction steadying the girl in his arms.

_**Sunset Isle – HOLIC Reservoir**_

A vacant lot stood before them, an old looking structure dressed the center. Wooden boards fenced the front perimeter leaving an opening for an entrance for customers to enter. Another structure loomed aside from it. The building was fairly large in size its white walls masked hiding the smaller construction.

_**Tsubasa Café**_ enclosed the top hem of the two sided doors. Its beautiful board lined with fine characters a picture of a feather wove around the background. Many chairs and tables settled outside a smaller arena a white picket fence wove around the outline of the front shop. Another sign stood beside the entrance of it.

Anzu awed at both structures its architecture amazed her. She then felt a push from behind; Yuffie had jumped hanging above her. Her arms fastened upon the girl's shoulders.

"The building is really amazing isn't?" she grinned from ear to ear her raven like eyes glowed.

Anzu had leaned forward from the pressure the girl was producing amongst her back. _"Yeah… they're both really beautiful…" she _managed to reply whether or not they understood her.

"Are you guys going off to see Yûko?" a question broke aloud.

Anzu and the others turned towards the café shop once again. A young boy with hazel eyes weighed a silver tray in both arms. His tailored uniform dressed his attire, the bow of his tie hanged loose looking a bit undone.

"Syaoran!" a young girl ran pass the doors followed by two other men.

Short brown hair weaved around her features as she too wore a slight different uniform. Her ruffled skirt lightly lifted as she ran to the other boy. As for the men that tailed behind her, they too had a different appearance. A tall man looking to be about in his twenties had dark spiky black hair and nearly red eyes while the other had a sleek form, blonde hair mattered at the top and blue eyes match.

"Heh eh," the light blonde whistled staring amongst the group. "Customers I presume?" he stood with a hand on his hip.

Sora shook his head. "Nope sorry Fai; we're actually here to see Yûko," he replied leaning back with his arms behind his head.

"Yûko?" the other male raised a brow.

Isis nodded, "That is correct Kurogane."

"Hn…"

"What for?" the other girl from their group questioned.

"Because of her," Seto jerked a thumb towards Anzu.

Fai and Kurogane looked past their regulars towards the mysterious girl. Anzu stared back at them feeling a bit uneasy with so many eyes on her.

"What's wrong with her?" Syaoran soon spoke with Sakura by his side.

"We're not quite sure…" Yami attended. "For you see, we don't know what she's actually saying…"

"Different language?" the group chanted.

"Possibly…"

Just as they were about to start a new conversation the doors to the old manor burst open and started to greet the people waiting outside the fence.

"Kaiba-boy!!"

Seto cringed at the source, 'Shit! This is why I didn't want to be here.' He thought after being dragged here by his friend.

Anzu turned. A man in a white suit came strolling towards them. His left eye was covered in his curtain of hair. Red decorated around his cuffs a bow tie tied around his neck the strands leaning out. He stopped before Kaiba and took him by the hands.

"Kaiba-boy, why I haven't seen you in years! How come you never take the time and visit me?" the older man pouted at him.

Seto pushed his hands away in disgust. "Maybe it's because I don't want to see you Pegasus," he spat.

Pegasus looked crest-fallen. Anzu couldn't help but giggle at the scene. The man looked up over at her while Anzu covered her mouth. He strolled to her pushing Yami aside.

"Why I haven't seen you here before," he then gave her a smile. "The name's Pegasus Crawford," he bowed.

Anzu smiled at him. _"Mazaki Anzu…"_

Pegasus straightened himself, "What an odd accent… You're not around here now are you?" Anzu shook her head. "Well no worries," he started to push her from behind the men started to argue. "Now, now, since all of you standing outside our shop; just go right in," he pushed walking into the _**HOLIC Reservoir**_.

"Welcome…" A woman stood before them in the main room.

Her exotic appearance seems to awe Anzu as well. Long black hair stood down while head ornaments dressed her. A black outfit wove around. The woman sat in a chair a small round table in front of her as well as a cup of tea. Cases and cases of mysterious items lay about with in the small room.

What amazed her most were the fuzzy animals that were flying about in the air. Some had dozed in corners some sat on tables while others sat with the woman drinking along with her.

"And what brings you all here to our shop?" she replied while Pegasus sat across from her sipping on his own tea.

Isis stepped forth bringing along Anzu. "Yûko, we need your assistance," she went right to the point.

"Hm…" Yûko raised a brow suddenly feeling interested. She placed her cup down and stood. "Masaki Anzu, correct?" she went to her with a mysterious look.

Anzu felt still as she nodded staring in to the eyes of the older woman. Yûko smiled warmly at her and turned with a hand near the side of her mouth.

"Watanuki!!" she cried.

A door suddenly burst open from the opposite side of the room. A young man came waltzing in with a platter in one hand. His blue eyes narrowed from behind his glasses. Black hair was straightened in the back; the uniform he wore was laid behind an apron.

"Yes Yûko?" he seems to wait for a reply.

"Could you give our guest some seats? Oh and have Dômeki assist you," the boy growled at the other male's name.

She watched him leave and turn back to the others.

"Sakura!" a yellow blur flew past them, once the door to where the young man left held shut.

"Kero!" Sakura hugged the small creature.

The small animal looks oddly like a plush toy. Its beady eyes filled with happiness its white wings were spread a tail of some sort swirled below.

"Kuro-rin!" a white manju like creature came bouncing to Kurogane smacking its lips right on the dark man's cheek.

"AHH!" he waved but it pounced away.

It giggled while leaning on the other man. "Fai! Syaoran! Sakura!" it cheered.

Fai lightly laughed. "It's nice to see you too Mokona," he smiled.

Mokona grinned turning its gaze towards the others. It mostly caught the eyes of Anzu.

"Hi!" Mokona greeted jumping to Anzu; she greatly held on to him.

"H-hi…" Anzu blinked.

Everyone was in awe.

"We could understand you," Yami seem to gasp.

Anzu turned over. "Huh…?" she looked up then back at Mokona. Mokona grinned at her. The girl decided to test this new found knowledge. "So what's your name?"

"Mokona Modoki!" it smiled and bounced off towards its twin.

"But how?" Leon awed.

Yûko smiled greatly, "Both Mokonas is able to translate those who are from different worlds, no matter of how they speak…" she turned when Watanuki and another man entered the room with chairs. "Now then," she motioned, "please take a seat and we'll further discuss about the girl's situation…"

"Oh you poor girl!!"

Everyone stared at Pegasus as he pulled Anzu into his embrace. The girl turned a bit pink in the cheeks while turning her face towards the side, her cheek rested against the man's chest. When she had finished fully explained her situation in words it had gotten oddly quiet on her part.

"Pegasus, you're crushing her," Seto managed glaring daggers at the man.

The older man pouted at him, "But Seto, can't you see she just lost her parents!" he pulled away in order to stare in her eyes, Seto had flexed a fist. "Don't worry my dear, you could call me daddy," he painfully cried for her.

Kaiba growled and hit him over the head a thin brow twitching at his sudden action. As so, Pegasus released the girl in order to nurse his bruise.

"It's so big!"

"It went boink!"

Both black and white Mokonas cheered jumping up and down the table. A small dragon flew by and nuzzled its owners throbbing head. Toon Blue Eyes was suddenly smothered by Pegasus an odd yelp came off it. Anzu and the others looked away with a sweat-drop others tried to contain their laughs.

Watanuki took the time to walk up from behind Anzu refilling her cup. "I'm sorry to hear about that Miss Anzu," he looked at her.

"Thank you," she replied after he walked off, "but its okay, really…" she looked at him a smile reached her lips. 'Even though I really wanted to go home…' she thought sadly.

He blush a little and sat in a vacant chair, Yuffie and both Mokonas continued to pester poor Pegasus. Anzu sigh her hands found its way around the warm cup that sat in front of her.

"_Hitsuzen…"_

"Eh?" Anzu looked up.

"Huh…" Kurogane leaned an expression played upon his features. "What the hell does that suppose to mean?"

Another voice answered him. "The inevitable," Isis replied her glow sheltered.

There was silence as the group let the term sink.

Yûko's eyes narrowed in order to think things through. "Everything is controlled by fate and by fate it-self…" Seto rolled his eyes crossing his arms over his chest.

"It must have been destiny that brought you here in this 'world' Miss Anzu," Isis chimed rather formally.

"But why?" Yuffie questioned for her.

Sora nodded tapping the edge of his empty cup.

"Well…" he looked around the room.

Both Mokonas sat on the table lifting their cups to their mouths. Kero basked within the many snacks that were put out while Toon Blue Eyes was still held within Pegasus' arms.

"When I was brought here I had the destiny as the Keyblade wielder," he closed his eyes just a tad. "The way I would look at it," he looked at her, "Anzu may hold something that we may not know about…" Everyone stared at him in awe. He burst out with his silly grin and rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish way. "Oh course I could be wrong!" he grinned.

Nevertheless the adults smiled at him.

"Sora you may have a point," said Leon from his side of the room.

"Of course," Yûko agreed. "Which gets to the very point of what I am about to ask…" she turned to Anzu her hand wound its way towards her cup. "May you pull out that item within your pockets…?"

Anzu blinked not knowing where this is going. One of her hand lifted and soaked itself within her pink fabric. Pulling out the item she placed it upon the table. A small tap banged against the counter as she pulled away. Silver shined reflected as another beamed. Nearly everyone in the room leaned in order to get a closer look.

"If I remember correctly…" Cloud looked over at her. "Didn't you say you dropped it once you saw your house go up in flames?"

Anzu nodded, "Yeah… but when I woke up it was right next to me…"

Yûko narrowed her eyes. 'I knew it,' her thoughts clicked.

She waved a hand once the small ones cleared her path. Palm faced down a sudden red beam formed. It crashed down and sparks began to fly, many of the people began to yell. It took a while for Yûko to experiment her thesis but ceased her magic. She forcefully brought her hand away. Smoke formed underneath her palm, slowly dispersing upon the table.

"Oi! Witch, why the hell did you do that for?!" Kurogane cried waving a hand trying his best to clear the smoke.

She smiled. "Just testing out my theory… and it seems that I was correct…"

"Huh?" everyone looked down.

The smoke had cleared showing off the clean silver plate. A single word was then embroidered upon its face: **TIME**.

Anzu blinked, shock written clear across her face. 'What's going on…?'

"**Maker of Time**…" Isis whispered a golden glow lifted from her.

Malik finally spoke. "I have heard of such a name…" everyone turned his or her attention. "The amount of magic the users hold allows them to commit—"

Anzu's mind seemed to haze as she held her hand up with a palm. "Wait…"

Malik ceased his lecture while every head in the room turned to stare at her. "What's wrong?"

"I- I just don't get any of this…" she shook her head and lightly laughed. "Please tell me that this is just a dream… That I'm in my bed, dreaming!"

Isis' eyes held sympathy for the girl. "I am quite sorry to say that this is no dream…"

Anzu eyed her, "Are you sure? Please someone pinch me," she asked with distress. "Ouch!" the girl rubbed her arm and looked over at the person who took action on her.

Yuffie held up two fingers and made a gesture. "You asked to be pinched," she made a point while throwing the people a raspberry, "besides you now know that you're not exactly dreaming." A smile glowed from her.

Anzu's hand gave way as she sighed. "I bet this is what Yui meant…" she mumbled.

Dômeki leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed. "Yui…?"

Anzu made a sound as she nodded her head. "My friend in my own 'world'…"

One of the Mokonas walked up to her and patted her on the hand, its white ears perked. "Don't you worry… I'm sure you'll get back home," it smiled.

Anzu smiled back at it but continued to sigh. "By the way… neither of you mentioned this place… I mean this 'world'," she seemed to fumble at the word.

Yûko gave a ghost of smile. "I'm glad you decided to bring this up Anzu…" she lifted a hand. "This 'world' is filled with many surprises," she looked at her. "Have you seen magic be done before?"

Anzu slowly shook her head. "Not really… unless you count magic tricks." Everyone gave her an odd look. "Um… like card tricks. You know when a person hands a deck of cards and have to guess which card you've taken…"

Yûko laughed at her statement. "No… that doesn't count…" she giggled. "Getting back to the subject magic is done with the right fighting aura you counter," she noticed the girl giving her an odd look. "I'm sure Sora and the rest of the men here are glad to show you how it works. As for you getting back home…" a slight pause while Isis took over.

"We can't do that…"

"Eh?!" Anzu jumped. "Why not?!"

Malik looked at her with narrowed eyes. "You have the **TIME**."

Confusion etched her. She abruptly shook her head. "I still don't understand! That watch was from my father! What the hell does the word **TIME** have to with it?!" she shouted.

"Anzu you need to calm down," Yami placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I won't," she brushed it off.

Seto glared at her as he stood towering over her. "Listen girl," he narrowed his cold blue eyes matched his cape.

Anzu dared to look up at him. Her eyes widened with familiar as something clicked inside her mind.

"I know you…"

He crossed his arms. "Yes… well… I know you too…" he replied with a coy attitude.

She took a step back her pendant on her breast glowed.

"Where did you get that?!" Malik jumped from

Out of reflex her hand clamped around her mother's gift. "It's my mother's…a-and you can't have it," she lightly shook her head scared at the boy's action.

Isis walked up to her brother and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Malik… let it go…"

His purple eyes narrowed as he clenched a fist. "I can't…" he continued to glare at Anzu. "Just why the hell does she has the **Guardian of Light**?!"

Anzu's heart skipped a beat as she stared down at the pendant. Its light radiated from the center of the eye.

"**Guardian of Light**…?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

(Whoo another TO BE CONTINUED sequence)

Yoku: Ok so I lied about the part where Seto's and Anzu's fate would be explained, sorry. I wasn't really thinking much of this chapter at the time. Now in the next chapter yeah… more will be explained about the people's roles.

Hm… what else to say… oh yeah! Hope that wasn't boring and too OOC if I had any… Um… yeah that's about it really… Oh yeah and another request from me: could you check out **Instant Noodles** and comment on it. I'd really much appreciate it.

Also I really, really hope that it wasn't too confusing.

Now I need to work on the next chapter of **Running In The Rain**. So see you all next time! Spelling and grammar will be fixed in the near future so don't you worry!!

Oh yeah before I forget! If you want more in-sight about this story just head to my profile for a different summary (it's at the very top so you don't need to scroll down or anything). It's clearly written fairly well and yeah... that's about it really. Sorry again for interrupting! Bai for now people!

Please read and review!!


End file.
